SPARTAN-III Gamma Company
Gamma Company is the third generation of SPARTAN-IIIs. The program began at around 2543, and was considered by Kurt to "have the finest Spartans ever."Halo: Ghosts of Onyx, page 98 History Training Gamma Company was trained with the help of the only two know surviving Spartan-IIIs from Beta Company, Spartan-B292, Spartan-B091, and SCPO Mendez, along with other Drill Instructors from the previous companies that were "washed out". Halo: Ghosts of Onyx, page 98 Not one of the 330 candidates had opted out of the program, and at the request of Kurt, all 330 of those who passed through the selection process were approved. Halo: Ghosts of Onyx, pages 99-100 Every one of them survived the training and augmentations. In addition, they were injected with illegal drugs that altered the frontal lobe of their brain to enhance aggression, strength, endurance, and tolerance to injury. Halo: Ghosts of Onyx, page 102 These Spartans received deployment orders only a few weeks after The Battle of Reach, and many left Onyx before the Battle of Onyx occurred. It is unknown where they presently are. Only fifteen Spartans remained on Onyx for top honors when the Battle of Onyx began, and of them, seven were KIA, and eight escaped into the Shield World. Of the eight, five of them are trapped in a Slipspace Pod-a Forerunner device which is holding the bodies in both Slipspace and normal space, but kept the bodies inside perfectly safe, a technologically superior counterpart of the UNSC's Cryo Tube. Battle of Onyx On October 31, 2552 at 0645 hours, three teams from Gamma Company were competing for top honors when they experienced a disturbance in the ground. Moments later, Team Saber witnessed a large explosion near them, and saw what they thought was a "drone". When the drone appeared to have shields, they assumed that it was a Covenant force and alerted the two other teams, Gladius and Katana. Meanwhile, Lieutenant Commander Kurt desperately tried to contact the Spartans, but when it failed, he went to the armory for heavy weapons. As Team Saber were attacking the drones, they discovered that they could only track high-velocity objects, such as bullets. As a result, they began using large rocks to destroy them. They later regrouped with Kurt, the SPARTAN-II Blue Team, and Dr. Halsey. Team Gladius had been found KIA and Katana had not yet been discovered. Dr. Halsey informed them that the drones were not of Covenant origin; instead, they were made by the Forerunners. It was somehow linked to John-117 destroying Installation 04. She also stated that there were Forerunner treasures in the core of the planet. The Spartans then assembled made their way to the core, losing Dante-G188 in the process, as the Covenant had discovered the planet. Then, they decided to destroy the majority of the drones by destroying the "factories" they came from. When they succeeded, they traveled to the entrance to the core and discovered Team Katana in "pods". The pods were a Forerunner device that kept them perfectly safe, but the Spartans did not know how to deactivate them. Kurt and the Spartans made a last stand on the entrance, with two FENRIS warheads to act as a fail-safe in the case that they were killed. The Covenant then began to assault them with a massive army. In the fighting, Holly-G003 was killed. As they began to run out of ammo, they went through the portal to the core. The rest of Team Saber survived and went inside the portal, where they were accepted to be in Blue Team. Known Members *'Team Saber' **SPARTAN-G099: Ash **SPARTAN-G003: Holly - KIA **SPARTAN-G188: Dante - KIA **Olivia **Mark *'Team Gladius' - KIA *'Team Katana' Equipment Just like Beta Company, Gamma Company was equipped with the SPI Armor Mark II. In Halo: Ghosts of Onyx, they were primarily armed with rubber rounds as a result of their practice fighting. Augmentations Gamma Company received the same bio-enhancement procedures as Alpha Company and Beta Company. However, frustrated with the deaths of his previous two classes of Spartans, Kurt-051 added the following illegal drugs to their augmentation procedures: *'009762-OO': A mutagen that alters key regions of the subject's frontal lobe. Enhances aggression, strength, endurance, and tolerance to injury. Kept in check by the antipsychotic and bipolar-integration drugs. *'009927-DG': Miso-olanzapine. An antipsychotic. Counters the mutagen's properties. *'009127-PX': Cyclodexione-4. A bipolar-integration drug. Counters the mutagen's properties.Halo: Ghosts of Onyx, page 114 This was against the recommendation of Deep Winter, Onyx's smart AI. Thus Kurt removed all traces and documents regarding the drugs. Sources Category:Spartan Companies